


The Beginning of Forever

by SecretlyAGryffindor



Series: Supposed to be Forever [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Marauders, Rise of Voldemort
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-19
Updated: 2017-10-29
Packaged: 2018-01-25 18:32:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 21,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1658276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SecretlyAGryffindor/pseuds/SecretlyAGryffindor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Time is an interesting thing; it can make years go by at snail pace or it can make them fly by in the blink of an eye. The years can be happy, they can be sad or they can be a strange mix of the two. One thing is for certain though, time does change, and with it, people change too. The group of 6th year Gryffindors can testify to this. As the group enters their 6th year, they are no longer the innocent children they were when they entered Hogwarts. The only thing the group seems to be able to agree on is that everything has changed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Here We Go Again

**Author's Note:**

> Hey wonderful people! This is my sequel to my story The Makings of Forever! (well, actually, TMOF was more like the prequel) If you have not read The Makings of Forever, you will be just fine. The Makings of Forever gives you a lot of background knowledge of the characters and where they come from, but you do not need to read it for the story to make sense. With that being said, I hope you enjoy this story! Please comment on it and let me know your thoughts!

Hello!

So, I have decided to re-write this story before I upload chapter 6. Since I started it so long ago, I was not fully happy with it any more. I haven't changed much, just put it into 3rd person, like the prequel was. This way I can focus on more characters and their thoughts and we will get more insight into James and what he is doing and thinking in later chapters.

Just a reminder that there is prequel to this story (The Makings of Forever), however, you do not need to read it to understand this.

Thanks for reading, and enjoy!

_______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

One could say that Lily Evan's morning did not start off well. In fact, the only explanation she could come up with was that she was cursed. That was the only thing that would explain her terrible mood, on her favorite day of the year. Today was September 1st, which meant that Lily got to return to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

Her terrible morning started when she woke up to her blaring alarm clock. The alarm wasn't a problem because Lily simply hit it angrily, rolled over and fell back asleep. This was very unlike Lily, who would normally wake right up, especially on September 1st; however, she had stayed up too late the night before and was still exhausted. Even so, Lily was a planner, and had set an emergency alarm for 15 minutes later. This alarm, she had strategically placed at the opposite side of her room. So, when she heard the alarm, she had no choice but to get out of bed. She quickly jumped out of bed and made a mad dash for the bathroom. Luckily for Lily, Petunia was not in the bathroom, so Lily was able to jump right into the shower.

Once she was out of the shower, she wrapped the terrible orange towel around her (seriously, 12 year old her had had terrible tastes) and started her morning routine. First, she blow-dried her long, straight, red hair, before tossing it into a messy bun. Next she applied a quick layer of foundation and some mascara, before grabbing her bathroom supplies and heading back into her bedroom. She quickly deposited her bathroom stuff into her trunk, before entering her mostly empty walk in closet.

Lily pulled on her Hogwarts skirt, which landed just slightly above her knees, before pulling on her white button up. She grabbed her tie and her cloak, before also putting those in her trunk. She would put them on on the train, however she did not want to get questions from the Muggles at the station.

She did one last quick walk through of her room (grabbing her Wuthering Heights novel from her night stand) before grabbing her trunk to take down stairs. She was very thankful that Professor Flitwick had shown her how to do the lightening charm, so her trunk was fairly light (despite how much Lily had packed).

This is where Lily's morning got worse. Since she had woken up to her second alarm, she had to jump right into the shower before her mug of coffee. Lily would admit to having a coffee addiction, and she knew that she needed it most mornings. Thankfully, Lily had sped through her morning routine fast enough, that she should still have time before her father and her needed to leave for Kings Cross.

However, when she entered the kitchen she was not met with her father's warm smile, but instead the cold looks of Petunia and her stepmother, Priscilla. Lily made her way towards the coffee machine, grabbing a mug, and pouring herself a huge cup.

"Where's dad?" Lily said, addressing the lesser of the two evils, taking a quick, blissful sip of the coffee.

"He got called into work early…" Petunia said, in her usual bored tone, "I'm driving you to the station, so you better be ready to go. I am meeting Vernon at 10:30 and I cannot be late."

"Or you could just not go at all," Priscilla commented, "You know how I feel about you going to this school Lilith (Lily mentally cringe…that isn't even my name and she knows it…Lily thought, fighting the urge to roll her eyes), I think that you need to get a proper education so that you can get a proper job!"

Lily lost her battle and rolled her eyes knowing that this was all an act. She acted like she cared about whether or not Lily had a proper job, when they both knew she could care less about if Lily had a job or not. In fact, she was hoping that Petunia would marry Vernon Dursely, so that she would not have to work. However, Lily was just glad she wasn't talking to her about finding a proper husband.

"I asked if you were ready to go?" Petunia said, looking at her sister with annoyance.

"Right now?" Lily asked, mentally groaning.

"Yes," she stated, sneering at her sister.

"Can I at least drink some more coffee?" Lily asked, hopeful.

"No! I can't be late, we need to leave NOW Lily."

Petunia just rolled her eyes not really caring and headed towards the door so that Lily had no choice but to follow her if she wanted to make it to the station.

The car ride to the station was completely silent, neither of the sisters talking. Lily didn't really want to know about her sister's whale of a boyfriend and Petunia thought that if she talked to Lily she might catch some of her weirdness (Lily knew that it was because she was jealous, she had begged Dumbledore to let her in, but it still stung).

When the girls arrived at the station Petunia just parked the car and glared at Lily, there were no goodbyes, no have a nice term, nothing; nothing that Lily would have had with her father. Lily's father would have embraced her lovingly and would make her promise to write and stay away from boys. Lily wasn't expecting anything though, whenever her dad wasn't around Petunia was just as cold as she was when Lily first got her letter.

When Lily entered the Platform it was almost completely empty. Not that that came as a surprise to Lily. She was early, even by her standards. However, Lily took advantage of the lack of people and went to find an empty compartment where her and the girls could sit.

Once she found a good compartment (one without mysterious seat stains), she sat down and started reading (well, re-reading) her charms book. The excitement finally starting to come back, with the prospect of seeing her friends and all of the new things that she would learn this year.

Adaline was the first of Lily's friends to arrive, which was not surprising. Adaline (and Adrian's) family believed in punctuality (however, that was where their similarities to Lily stopped).

Lily instantly flew out of her seat and hugged her friend, knowing that she had also had a terrible summer. Home had never been enjoyable for her, since her family was very pure blood supremacist, however, it had gotten so much worse since Adrian had moved out last year. Lily suspected the only reason her friend had stayed was for her younger siblings, but Adaline refused to talk about it.

"Adaline!" Lily cried, as she hugged her friend's thin frame.

"Lils!" she said excitedly, embracing Lily tightly.

"I missed you this summer!" she said, frowning slightly, "I had no one to talk with about the summer essays! Peter doesn't find them nearly as interesting as we do. I think he was going to explode if he heard me talk about one more charm…"

"I missed you too! My father wasn't home enough to talk with about what I was learning and we both know I wasn't going to talk with Snape…"

Adaline nodded in understanding, "Did you see much of the other girls this summer?"

"Not really," Lily replied sadly, "I saw them a few times, but they were all staying at the Potters. I think we all know it's for the best if Potter and I are around each other as little as possible...not that Priscilla would have let me go over much anyways."

"I didn't see much of them either, they would occasionally floo over, but it's dangerous, especially now when things with Tom are getting more serious…" Adaline said before, looking out the compartment door, no doubt looking for her sister, "The other three are going to miss the train if they don't hurry up…"

Soon the train started moving and Alice, Gemma and Adrian walked into the compartment, Alice was panting a little.

"JAMES FUCKING POTTER CANNOT BE ON TIME FOR THE LIFE OF HIM! I swear I will kill him…" Alice complained, while Gemma and Adrian just rolled their eyes, honestly, Alice should be used to him running late by now.

After exchanging hugs and catching up it was time for Lily to head towards the Prefect meeting.

"Ugh…" Lily groaned, "It's time for the Prefect meeting, I heard Ashley is the Head Girl this year and I'm not sure I am going to be able to stand her fawning looks over Remus all meeting."

"I will never understand why girls love the Marauders…they are just normal guys…" Gemma said, shaking her head in disgust.

Lily nodded in agreement before getting up and leaving the compartment. She headed slowly towards the front of the train, not looking forward to seeing Severus Snape. She knew that he would try to apologize for what he did to her last year, but she did not want to hear it.

When Lily entered the Prefect compartment she found she was one of the first ones there, so she claimed an empty seat in the middle. Soon enough the Prefects started wondering in and Remus took an empty seat beside her with a small smile. Thankfully, by the time the Slytherins all rolled in, Snape included, there were no seats left next to Lily. That did not stop him from staring at her with hopeful eyes though.

Soon enough, the Head Boy, Alex, and Ashley started the meeting. Most of the information was a repeat from last year: 'always patrol with a buddy, don't abuse your powers, etc.'. So Lily took the time to look at the smug looking 5th years, who were all proud of themselves and the bored looking 7th years who had heard all of this information before. She also could tell who was happy about not being chosen as a Head (Lucy, the 7th year Hufflepuff Prefect) and who was annoyed that they weren't chosen (Rodolphus Lestrange, the 7th year Slytherin Prefect). Lily's mind couldn't help but wonder if she would be Head Girl next year, and if she would be able to hold the Prefects attention during their meetings.

"-So basically just sign up for a time to do patrol, you need to do it once a week and you are to do it with your partner, and no one should do it alone…" Alex finished, leaving unsaid how dangerous it could be.

They should expect it though; the entire world was dangerous, especially now with some lunatic called Voldemort (or as Adaline referred to the 'family friend' Tom) running around talking about blood purity, along with the disappearances that were starting. Lily had a very bad feeling about this thinking it would only get worse, and from what Adaline was saying, it would.

"And please don't forget that we have our Prefect meetings on Thursdays at 8 o'clock this year!" Ashley added.

"Is there a particular day you want to do the patrol?" Remus asked politely, once the Heads had stopped talking.

"Not really…" Lily replied, "Why don't we do a week night, like Tuesday? We could do the 10-11 shift?"

"That sounds great," Remus said, before they made their way towards the paper to sign up, hoping the time slot wasn't taken.

Lily's day seemed to finally be turning around, since their time slot was still open. They would not need to patrol on Friday nights again, like they had done last year. After sharing a small victory grin with Remus, they quickly added their names and made their way towards the door. Snape tried to get Lily's attention before she left, but she ignored him.

"So, how was your summer?" Remus asked politely.

"It was alright, mostly boring…" Lily replied with a shrugged, "How was yours?"

"It was good, never really a dull moment. I practically lived at the Potters' this summer. I would have thought that I'd see you there at least once with Alice, Adrian and Gemma staying there most of the summer as well..." Remus trailed off.

"I see enough of your friends during the school year, I don't need to see them over the summer…" Lily said, chuckling a little hoping that her perceptive partner wouldn't question her further.

They both knew that Lily was capable of handling Potter and Black. Just like they both knew that no matter how much Lily hated them it normally would not stop her from seeing her friends. However, Lily didn't feel like talking about how much of a bitch her stepmother was. Sure, he probably had a clue, being close with the other girls and hearing Lily complain when she had started dating her father, but Lily didn't want to fill him in on the extent of it.

"I don't blame you," Remus joked, and it was times like this when Lily found him tolerable, when she remembered why they had been such good friends.

"Well, this is me," Lily said, giving him a small salute before walking into the compartment and joining her friends.

Remus continued on towards his friends, wondering once more why the redhead had gone from being one of his best friends to no more than an acquaintance.

The Great Hall was full of chatter, the first years trying to get to know their new housemates and all the older students catching up, talking and laughing.

Candice had made her way over to join the 6th year Gryffindors, her brown hair falling down her back in curls and she had an annoyed looked on her face.

"Boys!" she said sitting down and filling her plate, "I swear they are all pigs or they are completely whipped. There is not an in between!"

"Tell me about it…" Alice mumbled, moving her piece of cake around, glancing up with sad eyes.

They knew she was talking about Frank, who was currently going out with Julie a 7th year Hufflepuff. Alice's big problem was that there was nothing wrong with Julie and she couldn't bring herself to hate her (well, logically, because naturally it didn't stop her). She had been in love with Frank for years.

"I swear that is all Tyler is talking about…how hot this girl is, or the things he would do to her…" she said bitterly (she had confined in the girls last year that she was in fact harboring feelings for one of her best friends), "And your damn cousin and his friends are definitely not helping matters…"

All of the girls nodded in agreement and Gemma said, "I don't think I will ever understand…"

"I mean, sometimes it's nice…knowing you can get what you want from the guy and not have to worry about them getting attached!" Adrian said, winking at her friends as they laughed at her.

Adrian, well, Adrian had no problem sleeping with random guys and she most certainly wasn't shy about it. She made no apologies for who she was, that was part of the reason her and Lily got along so well.

"Are we ready to head up?" Adaline asked, as people were starting to file out of the Great Hall.

"I suppose…" Gemma replied, grumbling about having to get up.

The girls all made their way lazily up the stairs, all looking forward to climbing into their comfortable four poster beds. Lily was thankful that the 5th year Prefects had the job to lead the 1st years up.

Lily was looking forward to catching up on sleep before classes started the next morning.

However, when they got into the common room the Marauders were sitting in their usual place by the fireplace. They were laughing loudly with those around them, not bothering to keep their voices down. Lily groaned internally, but decided that she would let them have their fun tonight. She wasn't in the mood to yell anyways.

At least she wasn't until she crawled into bed and she could still hear them. Groaning, she rolled over and willed sleep to come; trying her hardest to ignore the Marauders talking about all the pranks they were going to pull on the Slytherins this year.

The other girls were all grumbling about the noise and Alice was mumbling about murdering the tosser (James Potter) and how she still couldn't get away from him.

"That's it," Lily grumbled, throwing off her covers and marching down the stairs.

The boys were still sitting in their spots around the fire, the crowd sitting around them had gotten bigger. Everyone wanted to know what mischief they had gotten up to the past summer.

"Would you all please keep it down? Some people are trying to sleep you know?!" Lily said angrily.

"I can think of ways that you could shut me up Evans…" Potter said, wiggling his eyebrows and smirking.

Lily felt the bile rise up in her throat, "Not even in your wildest dreams Potter, you disgust me."

"I meant that you are fully capable of hexing my mouth shut…but if you had better ideas I'm all for it," James said cockily, winking at the angry redhead.

Lily rolled her eyes, "If you don't shut up I will take house points….I am a Prefect, you know."

The boys just rolled their eyes and Sirius added, "Don't be such a kill joy Evans! We're just having fun. You do know what that is right?"

"Well, have fun quietly," Lily said, glaring at them (a look that would send most cowering into fear, but also a look that the four of them were used to seeing).

With that Lily walked angrily back up the stairs to the top of the tower, smiling to herself when she noticed she could no longer hear them. However, the smile slowly disappeared when she remembered what she was wearing. She had on her short plaid pajama shorts and her baggy tee-shirt, which did not leave much to the imagination. Lily's face turned scarlet as she opened the door. She could hear Gemma snoring (she really could sleep through anything), Adaline and Adrian whispering and catching up and Alice still grumbling.

"Thanks Lils," Alice said before rolling over.

"No problem," Lily responded, before crawling into her own bed.

Her last thoughts before falling asleep were about how this was going to be a long year.


	2. It's Only Week 1?

The walk to breakfast the next morning was torturous. Lily and Adaline were excited for their classes to start, but they didn't dare say anything before any caffeine had been ingested. They knew their roommates were not nearly as excited, especially when it was early in the morning.

The first thing Lily noticed when they entered the Great Hall was that everyone was staring at them. More specifically they were staring at her. What in Merlin's name did Potter do know? was the only thought running through her mind. Since people did not often pay attention to studious Lily Evans unless James Potter was involved.

However, she decided to ignore the stares and started her breakfast, coffee and a blueberry muffin. The rest of the 6th year Gryffindor girls doing the same, all of them used to James Potter's antics.

"Lily, you might want to look up," Gemma said, as she started shoveling bacon onto her plate.

Lily looked up, and sure enough, she found the reason everyone was staring. Written in the clouds was the sentence 'Lily Evans, you are like the sun of my life, so will you do me the honor of going out with me?'.

Lily groaned, but said nothing, when it came to Potter, it was often best to ignore him. She continued to drink her coffee while her friends watched her warily. They were waiting to see if she was going to explode. When they realized she wasn't going to react they all looked around to find James Potter, to see if he was going to.

Soon enough Potter made his way over to where the girls were sitting and Lily groaned, knowing what was coming.

"So, Evans, what do ya say?" he asked, smirking and sending Lily a 'flirtatious' wink.

"You know what Potter, why not?" Lily said with fake enthusiasm, trying desperately to keep the disgusted look off her face and forcing a look of excitement, "We could even go to that new tea place, Madame Puddifoots, then we could go explore the Shrieking Shack! I hear it's haunted!"

James looked at Lily in horror and confusion, while she continued to look at him innocently, "You aren't having second thoughts, are you Potter?"

He rolled his eyes and glared, "You think you're so funny don't you Evans?"

"Oh no, I know I'm hilarious…" Lily said, grinning sarcastically at him.

"Clearly no one else does…when was the last time you went on a date Evans? 4th year? Maybe if you weren't a stuck up know-it-all all the time you'd actually be able to find a date. I'm really helping you here, I'm making you more appealing to other guys."

Alice, who was sitting next to Lily, had to grab her hand to keep her from hexing him. Alice was also glaring at James to let him know that he took it too far. He took his cue from Alice and walked away smirking, while Lily sat there glaring at her half eaten muffin, absolutely fuming.

How dare he? Who the heck did he think he was? The students that were near by giggled, the girls eyeing Potter and looked like they were ready to jump him (gag me). They shut up the second Lily glared at them; everyone knows that when she is angry you don't want to mess with Lily Evans.

"Deep breaths Lils," Adrian said, giving her friend a wary look.

Lily rolled her eyes at her friend, and Adrian just grinned back cheekily.

"Making sure you don't kill my Quidditch Captain," she said shrugging, "Not that he hasn't earned it of course."

Lily rolled her eyes at her friend, but managed to crack a smile. Soon enough Professor McGonagall was walking around with the time tables. She managed to give the girls a rare smile before continuing on to the 4th year girls sitting near them.

"Well, this is going to be a fun year," Gemma said groaning, "Why did I even take all of these classes? I don't even want to be an Auror or a Healer…"

"Because if your Quidditch dreams don't work out you want to be a Professor, and you don't know what class you want to teach yet?" Alice said, smirking at Gemma.

"UGH why must I be so indecisive?" she groaned, putting her head on the table dramatically.

"I will never know why you want to be a Professor…who would want to continue to come to school?" Adrian said, shaking her head in mock confusion.

Gemma just laughed, "I want to help people but I really don't like blood, I don't think that I could deal with it on an everyday basis…so being a Professor would be the next best thing…besides, if I'm lucky I'll be able to come back to Hogwarts."

"If you aren't famous and playing Quidditch that is!" Adrian said, winking at her friend.

"Of course!" Gemma said, but looking slightly nervous.

"Guys…I think we ought to get to class, you know Flitwick doesn't like it when we're late…" Adaline said, eyeing her watch.

The walk to Charms was slow, people were still staring at Lily from Potter's little stunt, and they were lucky her mood had improved because she was going to Charms. When they arrived in the classroom they took seats in the front of the class, and Lily eagerly took out her book, parchment and a quill while she waited patiently for the lesson to begin.

Naturally, as the bell was ringing the four Gryffindor boys were walking in, laughing hysterically. Personally, Lily was surprised they even showed up at all, and she would have much preferred that they didn't. Thankfully they took seats in the back of classroom so she didn't need to see them.

Professor Flitwick entered the room, and the class sat up a little straighter in their chairs, excited for what new charms they were going to learn.

"Good morning class, I hope you all had wonderful summers. It is excellent to see all of your bright faces; I am glad that you decided to continue taking Charms. This year you will be learning some more complicated charms and you will all be expected to practice outside of the classroom as well. Today we will be learning a simple banishing spell."

With that he launched into is lesson while Lily hung onto every word, concentrating carefully on what he was saying. Ignoring the chattering that was going on in the back of the room.

By the time Friday afternoon rolled around, the Professors had given the 6th years so much homework that they didn't know where to begin. Adaline and Lily were sitting outside on the docks, with their work spread around them. The Marauders sitting a ways away, laughing and talking. James was playing with his snitch, while Peter kept shooting longing looks at Adaline (who didn't notice).

The other 6th year girls were splashing around in the lake, out farther than the younger students who were still afraid of the giant squid. They claimed that they didn't even know where to start on their work, so they were going to ignore it. That had happened over an hour ago, and so far Lily only had half of her Transfiguration essay written, and from the looks of it, Adaline was not doing much better.

"I give up," Adaline said, "This Transfiguration essay is a lost cause. I am going to need more books from the Library to finish it…"

"I agree," Lily said, "It's hopeless today, the nice weather doesn't help."

"Want to join the other girls?" Adaline asked, and Lily nodded.

With their swimsuits on and sunscreen applied (well, more sunscreen in Lily's case), they were entering the water and swimming out towards their friends.

"So who's excited for the party tonight?" Gemma asked, referring to the start of the year party that was thrown in the Gryffindor common room.

"ME!" Adrian said excitedly.

"I don't know," Lily said, not really in the mood to attend a party later that night.

"Oh come on Lily, everyone goes!" Adrian said, looking at her friend with her best puppy-dog eyes.

"I'm pretty sure that the first and second years don't go," Alice replied cheekily, winking at her.

"Well, everyone else does, so THERE!" Adrian said, sticking out her tongue.

"Do I have to go?" Lily asked, not wanting to spend the night where the Marauders would be everywhere.

Normally Lily did not mind attending parties, however, it had been a long week, and she really just wanted to curl up in bed with her book.

"YES." Adrian said, in a tone that said there was very little room for argument.

"There is no way in hell you are getting out of this…" Gemma said, "You need to at least come for a little while."

"Fine…" Lily said, groaning knowing better than to argue the fact.

Later that night the girls were all gathered in the bathroom fighting each other over mirror space (some roommates fighting harder than others), trying to get ready for the party. Gemma was using her wand to curl her strawberry blonde hair (which was closer to blonde at the moment). Alice and Adrian were helping each other straighten their hair; Alice's blonde hair falling to her shoulders and Adrian's black hair falling to her mid back. Adaline was pulling her black hair into a sleek ponytail at the top of her head, while Lily had thrown her red hair into a messy bun.

After helping each other with their makeup they made their way into the dormitory, and began the battle of picking out an outfit.

In the end, Gemma ended up in Adrian's little black dress and Adrian ended up in Gemma's tight sparkly skirt with a flow-y black tank top. Alice wore a light and airy strapless blue dress that brought out her eyes, Adaline ended up in a yellow sun dress, while Lily wore dark skinny jeans and Alice's glittery tank top.

Once all of the girls were satisfied (which took much longer than they thought because Gemma couldn't make up her mind) they headed down stairs towards the blasting music. Lily was nervous about the party since they normally did not end well. Adaline and Lily normally ended up being the most sober and they often nominated themselves for drunk duty, making sure that no one made any extremely stupid decisions. However, stupid decisions were inevitable with their friends when alcohol was involved. Normally, they didn't mind, since they were the ones who made the choice (their friends insisting that they would be okay either way) and normally it was very entertaining (last year Adrian fell off a table when dancing-and she had yet to live it down). Tonight however, Lily wasn't in the mood, she wanted Wuthering Heights, a mug of tea and her warm bed.

At the bottom of the stairs they found themselves looking at the crowded common room, the party already in full motion with people dancing and drinking. In the corner the Marauders were laughing and supporting drinks of their, drinks that most likely had gracious amounts of firewhiskey.

Gemma and Adrian made their way straight towards the drink table, while Alice went straight towards where Candice was on the dance floor. Adaline and Lily made their way towards a corner (farthest away from the Marauders, of course) to stand by and people watch.

"I'm getting a butter beer, you want one Lils?" Adaline asked.

"Sure…I think I'm going to need one to get through the night…" Lily replied, and Adaline laughed at her as she walked away.

Lily and Adaline spent the next few hours standing close to the wall. They socialized with the few people who came up and talked with them, like Tyler and Frank, and made sure their friends didn't make completely awful decisions.

So far, they needed to calm Alice down, who was an emotional drunk, because she was almost in tears when she saw Julie and Frank kissing. They also needed to stop Adrian from punching Abby Hudson, a 7th year Gryffindor, who had apparently insulted Adrian's owl.

"This is going to be a long night…" Adaline said, after they finished getting Gemma (who was insisting that she really wasn't that drunk) off a table.

"You can say that again…" Lily groaned, searching the room for Alice and Adrian.

Lily spotted Alice standing in a corner with Candice, where they were most likely bitching about unrequited love and how stupid boys were. It took her a little longer to spot Adrian as she was in the middle of the dance floor dancing with Henry, a seventh year. Thankfully, she appeared to have gotten over the owl incident.

"Do you think that she'll sleep with him?" Adaline asked, eyeing her sister with a grin.

"I have no doubt in my mind, she has him wrapped around her finger," Lily laughed.

"Are you ladies having a good time?" asked Peter, coming over to talk.

Lily was a little skeptical at first, since he was a Marauder, and normally his idiotic friends weren't far behind. However, she had noticed him eyeing Adaline all night and Adaline's face had instantly lit up when he came to talk with her. Lily also needed to remember that their families were in the same circles, so they were actually close friends, since they saw each other all summer.

"You know, it's better than the summer parties…" Adaline said with a dark laugh and he nodded.

"How was your first week of classes?" Lily asked him, knowing it was a lame question, but not knowing what else to say.

"Pretty good," Peter said, smiling kindly at her before returning his gaze to Adaline, "Charms is going to be difficult though…it's only the first week and I'm already pretty confused…"

"I can help you…" Adaline offered, excitedly before adding, "If you would like..."

"Would you really?" Peter asked, grinning at her in relief.

"Of course I would Pete!" she said laughing.

"Thanks Ads," he said, "How about you, how were your first weeks?"

"Long…" Adaline said and Lily nodded in agreement.

"This is going to be one long year…" Lily said, offering him a small smile.

"Hey Wormy!"

Lily groaned internally when the rest of group showed up. She had been tolerating Peter's presence, but she knew that would change with his friends were involved. She had known it was coming, since the four can rarely spend more than five minutes away from each other (the exception being the month last year when none of them talked with Sirius). Lily was hoping that they would leave her alone, but she knew the chances of that happening were slim to none.

"Hey Adaline, hey Evans," Potter said, smirking.

"Hey James," Adaline said, giving him a small nervous smile.

"Hey Potter," Lily said, trying to sound somewhat polite (it definitely failed, but at least she tried right?).

"I'm surprised to see you here Evans, aren't you normally in the Library?"

"I'm trying something new…" Lily said, fighting the urge to roll her eyes (I mean really, couldn't he come up with something better than that?).

"Well, how about a shot?" he offered, his smirk growing, while Sirius looked like a little kid on Christmas.

"No thanks, I'm good with my butterbeer," Lily said, and Adaline moved a little closer, knowing she would probably have to stop her friend from hexing them, while Peter gave her an apologetic look.

"Come on Evans, don't be such a killjoy…" Black said, with a wolfish grin.

"Yeah Evans, don't be such a bore!" Potter added.

"I'm not taking a shot with you, so you can run along and leave me alone."

"See Evans, this is why no one likes you…you have a permanent stick up your ass, honestly…this is why you haven't had a boyfriend since, what? 4th year?" he asked, bringing up their conversation from Monday morning.

Lily instantly stiffened, while Adaline glared, "I seem to recall they stayed away because you told them too. You know, with your asking her out all time. Merlin Potter, do you always have to be such an ass?"

The Marauders stared at Adaline in shock for a moment, it was unlike her to swear or raise her voice. While she was only close with Peter these days, she was not normally openly hostile to the other boys.

"I asked her out as a joke Adaline. Honestly, it annoyed her creepy friend and it annoyed her, two birds with one stone ya know?"

Before Adaline could stop Lily, she raised her butterbeer bottle and tossed the contents at him. James looked at Lily in shock, while Adaline looked proudly at her friend.

"You, James Potter, have got to be the biggest prick on the planet. If there was a choice between you and Snape, I might actually choose him! At least there is possibility hope for him, you are a lost cause. Soon enough everyone will realize what an ass hole you are and you will be alone."

"He won't be alone," Sirius, said cheekily, keeping a nervous eye on James, "I'll always love you Prongs!"

Lily just rolled her eyes and walked towards the dorms. She no longer had the ability to stay in the room with James Potter. She was blinking back tears as she walked up the stairs, reminding herself that this was Potter and his words shouldn't matter anymore. However, that was easier said than done.

Lily sat down by the window, and opened it just a crack. She could still hear the party going on downstairs, but it was fairly easy to drown out. She just closed my eyes and tried not to focus on what Potter said. Lily knew it wasn't entirely true; a few guys had dared to face James Potter's torment and asked her on a date, the problem was they never really went anywhere. They would go on a date, maybe two, and then they would be done. Lily had started to wonder if it had something to do with her, when shouting pulled her out of her thoughts (which was probably a good thing).

"JAMES POTTER YOU PUT THAT OUT RIGHT NOW! WHAT WOULD YOUR MOTHER SAY IF SHE COULD SEE YOU SMOKING?!" Alice's drunken voice carried.

Lily cracked a small smile at that, knowing that this was why Alice was Isabel Potter's favorite child (even if they were not blood related). Lily didn't hear his response, but Alice had stopped yelling, so she assumed he put it out.

Lily got up from her spot next to the window, changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. It was not long before she was asleep, dreaming of throwing butterbeer in Potter's face.


	3. Articles, Apologies and Arguments

**The Dark Mark Strikes Again**

_Another member of the Department of Magical Law Enforcement has been reported missing. Angelina Walker, a known Muggle Born, has not been seen since this past Saturday; anyone with any news is urged to come forward, as her family is incredibly concerned._

_What is now being called the 'Dark Mark' was found above her home on Sunday morning. This case is assumed to be related to the previous missing persons cases where the mark has been spotted. The Ministry is urging people to not be out after dark, and to always travel in a group, until the person who is responsible is found. They are especially urging Muggle Borns to be extra cautious, as all the previous missing people have also been Muggle Born._

Lily put down the Prophet and looked around the hall, taking in all of the concerned faces. This was the third disappearance this month, and the Ministry did not seem to be any closer to find who was behind it. Lily looked back at her friends all of them mirroring her terrified facial expression, but none looked more troubled than Adaline's. None of the girls knew what to do with the information, or how to process it.

"I think I've seen this mark before…"Adaline said, scrunching up her nose as she was deep in thought, "it was on my father's desk, in his study, placed under a stack of papers…it was just a loose sketch, but I swear it was the same drawing…"

"Do you think this has to do with Tom?" Adrian asked, the fear was evident in her voice.

"I think it might, he did a lot of talk about calling into action this past summer, talking about how it was time that we started to purify the Wizarding World…He started talking about how to do this, but nothing was concrete when I left; at least not that I had heard. They wanted to create a mark that would instill fear in everyone; and by the looks of it, they succeeded…"

"Do you really think this is going to work?" Alice asked, her eyes widening slightly.

"I think he's going to do everything in his power to try and make sure that it does…" Adaline said, "He's committed to the cause. He's even starting to change his name to Voldemort…"

"What, was Tom too casual for him?" Adrian said, trying to lighten the situation slightly, but she instantly shut up after Adaline glared at her.

"I'm just concerned because if this is him, it's only the beginning. None of you heard him talk this summer; he is very convincing. I think he could convince most people in the group to do anything he wanted, and they would follow without a second thought. It's actually terrifying; and if this is him targeting the Muggle Borns that means that they are starting to pick them off, and he will not stop until he's dead or has succeeded."

"The Ministry will catch him though, won't they?" asked Gemma, knowing the answer, but trying to be optimistic regardless.

"I think that they will try, but he is going to make it extremely difficult…" Adaline said, not sounding so sure.

Lily just felt sick to her stomach, knowing that there were people out there who wanted her dead, people who thought that she shouldn't practice magic. She could feel her insides going cold, because deep down, she knew this was only the beginning. Lily knew that there were going to be more tragic, more horrific things coming, and she knew that there was very little that she could do to stop it. Lily had a feeling that if he wanted her dead, she would be dead. Judging by Voldemort's past few targets, it was only a matter of time until she was one of them. Lily could feel her throat closing in, and the panic taking hold. She instantly stood up and grabbed her bag and threw it over her shoulder.

"I need to go to the bathroom," she said, and without waiting for anyone's response Lily was making her way quickly out of the hall.

Lily knew that her friends were going to be concerned, and that it was taking all of their willpower not to follow her. However, they understood that Lily needed her alone time to process this information, no matter how much it killed them.

Lily was trying to calm her breathing, not paying much attention where she was going. Her only thought was that she needed to get away from people. People who knew, deep down, that one day she would be a target. One day, people would want her dead because her blood 'wasn't pure'. She almost threw up walking past the Slytherin table, hearing their snickers at her horror struck face, getting amusement from her pain.

Lily was momentarily snapped out of her thoughts when she bumped into someone, "Sorry," she mumbled, only briefly looking up to see that she had run into Remus.

Lily kept moving, not waiting to hear what he had to say. She needed to get away, even if it was just for a moment. She needed to be able to collect herself before class, to process the news that she had received. She could hear footsteps behind her, but she didn't stop. Just as she reached the girl's bathroom a hand grabbed her shoulder.

"Lily," the voice said, "Are you alright?"

Lily turned, blinking back the tears that threatened to fall and responded, "Yeah, sorry, there's just something in my eye."

Remus looked down at the shorter girl, not quite believing her. However, he knew better than to argue with Lily and he could tell she didn't want to talk, especially not with him. They weren't friends anymore, so why should she?

"Alright, I just wanted to make sure you were alright we were worried about you," he settled on saying.

"Thanks Remus, I'm okay. I'm just going to run to the bathroom quick before class…"

"Alright, just know that you have friends if you need anything…."

Lily just nodded and made her way into the bathroom, feeling a little calmer. Lily walked over to the sink and gripped the edge, trying to steady her breathing. She splashed her face with some cold water, squared her shoulders and with her head up high she walked to class.

She was going to be okay, she told herself. She was in the safest place in the world, no one would dare touch Muggle borns at Hogwarts. Besides, Lily was the brightest witch in her year, if they wanted to come and attack her, she was going to make sure that she gave them hell.

With a smile on her face she walked quickly towards Charms, as the hallways were starting to thin out, and people were heading into their classrooms. Lily walked into the room just as the bell was ringing, and walked towards her seat next to Adaline; for the first time in a very long time she was the last one in the classroom.

Her friends all watched Lily nervously. She had come in with a small smile on her face, but Alice knew she wasn't fully alright. How could she be? But, she knew that her friend would talk when she was ready. She watched Lily pull out her supplies for class, and turn her full attention to Professor Flitwick, and Alice tried to do the same.

That following Wednesday night was spent in the Library working on the Potions essay that Lily had put off until the last minute. This was very unlike her, (as she normally does things right away to avoid this very stressful situation) but she was too drained on Monday to do it, and on Tuesday night Remus and her had patrol, leaving her very little time to do it. Especially with all the other course work she had to do last night.

Adaline had been with her earlier, but she had started her's yesterday so she had finished an hour ago. Lily was so close to being done, but she could not for the life of her figure out how to write the conclusion. It didn't help that she could hear the Slytherins sitting a few tables back and snickering; and Lily knew that Snape was watching her closely (and a bit creepily). She was wondering what the chances of him not coming to talk to her were. Lily was thinking not high, because luck was just not in my favor this week. She figured she had a half an hour before he was over and pestering her to forgive him.

The Slytherins didn't stay much longer (thankfully), a few of them 'bumped' into Lily's chair on their way out, but that was nothing (they had attempted much worse). However, Lily did not see Snape leave with them though, and knew that nothing good would come from it. She was dreading the moment he would come over and try to talk to her.

It only took Snape five minutes to come over; he was probably waiting to make sure that his Slytherin friends wouldn't come back in and see him talking with Lily. Honestly, she was really not in the mood to deal with him right now; no matter how many times he tried to apologize it wasn't going to make a difference. They were never going to be friends because Lily knew that between her and his friends in Slytherin he would always choose them. She wasn't going to be someone's second choice friend, or someone he could only see 'behind closed doors'.

"What?" Lily said (a little rudely) as he approached her table.

"Can we talk?" he asked, looking slightly wincing at Lily's harsh tone (and honestly, she couldn't blame him, most people cringed at the sound of it-the exceptions being the Marauders who had heard it so many times that they were no longer phased).

"About what?" Lily asked, trying to soften her voice slightly.

"What happened….you know I'm sorry Lily…can't you just forgive me?"

"No. This is not something that a simple apology can fix Severus, you hurt me in one of the worst ways possible…that's not something that will just go away."

"Lily, I called you an awful name because I was being tormented by Potter and Black and I took my anger out at you. I said I was sorry, why couldn't you just forgive me. I don't see you completely ignoring them."

"No, don't go blaming this on them. They are bullies, but this was your own doing! I was trying to help you, and you completely shut me out and called me the one thing you promised you never would. You are too much like you friends in Slytherin, too focused on blood purity, for us to ever be friends again. I'm sorry. Besides, I don't talk with them either; unless you count yelling, which is a daily occurrence."

"Come on Lils, it won't happen again…I swear…."

"No, now if you don't mind, I am trying to do my work…"

"I could help you?" he said looking hopeful, "I just finished my essay…"

Thankfully Lily was saved from having to respond when Frank showed up and said, "Sorry mate, she asked me to help her earlier. You ready to finish your essay?"

"Yeah, thanks so much for agreeing to help me," Lily responded, shooting her friend a grateful smile.

Snape took the hint a sulked away; part of Lily felt bad, she did miss her friend. However, she knew that if she gave him a chance she would end up getting hurt. She couldn't go through that again. She was sick of being betrayed by friends.

"So, what are you working on?" asked Frank, taking the empty seat next to her.

"Just finishing my Potions essay," Lily said, "What are you working on?"

"Finishing my Transfiguration essay…"

"Sounds like loads of fun…" Lily said, chuckling.

"Oh, don't you know it!"

After that little exchange they worked in silence for the next 30 minutes both finishing their essays (the conclusion finally coming out how Lily wanted it to). At that point her brain was turning to mush and she knew that it was time for her to call it quits for the night.

"Are you ready to go back?" Lily asked packing her stuff back into her bag.

"I will be in about 5minutes if you want to wait?"

"Of course!" Lily said, "I feel like I haven't seen you much this year…and Prefect meetings don't count, since we don't get to talk much!"

"Yeah, I've been spending a lot of time with Julie…" he said, as he finished writing.

Ten minutes later they were walking out of the library doors, both very happy to be done with their work for the night.

"So, how are things with Julie?" Lily asked, curious about the girl who was taking up so much of their friends time.

"We're pretty good, I mean she's absolutely great…" he said, smiling (though it looked a little forced).

"I'm sensing a but…" Lily said, giving him a knowing look.

"But…I don't know if it will go anywhere, she's always asking me to spend time with her, so I barely have time for my friends…and she doesn't want to me be an Auror because it's too dangerous, but that's what I want to do…that's all I've ever wanted to do…" he said, "Now, don't get me wrong, she's great, she's sweet and kind, plus she's funny. I mean, she's everything that I could want…"

Lily had a lot of thoughts on that, and how she knew Alice would be encouraging of his dreams. She also wanted to mention that a relationship shouldn't take away from friendships, sure it would shift things, but it shouldn't cause many problems. However, she also knew that was not what he needed to hear. She had no doubt he was getting an earful from Tyler and Candice for not spending enough time with them.

Instead, Lily said, "I'm sure she's great, she sounds really nice, but I definitely think that you need to tell her that you need time with your friends. This is your last year together, and our last year with you. We all need our Frank time…"

"I think you're right…so I heard that you finally said yes to James," Frank said laughing, and changing the subject, "Gemma was almost in hysterics when she told me, something about his face changing to pure shock…"

"Yeah, people tend to get a very sarcastic Lily before I've had my coffee in the morning…" Lily said, smiling.

"God, I imagine…you are not someone I would want to make angry…" he said, laughing, "I know that you could kick my ass if you wanted…you are the brightest witch of your year…"

"Awww thanks Frank, you flatter me…" Lily said, laughing, "I don't think I'll ever have a reason to be mad at you; so I think that you're safe. Potter on the other hand pisses me off on a daily basis…so I'm just always mad at him."

"Good to know!" Frank said, "Though, I never did figure out what he did that made you hate him so much…one day you were inseparable and the next you are insulting each other."

Thankfully, we had reached the common room, and Lily didn't need to answer his question. That was the one question she had become very skilled at avoiding; it was one that very few people would ever know the answer too. How did James and Lily go from being best friends, to hating each other almost overnight?

Lily pulled out of my thoughts when she saw Adaline get up and do her happy dance from across the room.

"They must be playing Exploding Snap," Lily said, laughing at Adaline's antics.

"She always wins…" Frank said laughing and shaking his head.

"I don't know why people bother trying to play against her," Lily added chuckling as they walked over and sat down.

"Hey Tyler, hey Candice!" they said, sitting down.

"How's it going?" Frank said.

"Wait…hold on a second…are we all here? At the same time?" said Candice, feigning shock looking between Tyler and Frank.

"I think…I think we might be…" Tyler said, playing along, dramatically placing his hand on his heart..

"What is happening? The world must be ending!" said Frank.

Adaline and Lily laughed at their antics before they headed back up towards their room, deciding that the three of them needed some quality bonding time. Candice had just been telling them the other day that she had barely seen either of them because they were always off with a girl (well, Frank with his girlfriend and Tyler with the girl he was casually seeing).

Both Lily and Adaline were thinking that they needed a girls night in their room, one where they sat on their beds gossiping and staying up much too late.

The rest of the week and the weekend flew by in a blur of homework, and soon enough it was Tuesday night and time for Lily and Remus to patrol again. Lily made her way down into the common room, and stood by the portrait door, where they usually met.

"Hey," Lily said when he joined her.

"Are you ready for this?" he asked, a slight smile on his face.

"Not at all…" Lily said, and then they were on their way.

Most of Lily and Remus' patrols were done in silence, neither knowing what to say. Lily wouldn't talk to him by association with Potter and Remus never knew what to say to Lily for her to understand that they could do back to being friends. So, the patrolled in silence, looking around for anything out of the ordinary.

Thankfully, they rarely found anything. Occasionally they would find a couple in a broom closet, but that was it. As the night wore on, they had only found one couple making out (which was really quite scandalous as she had a boyfriend), but otherwise the patrol was thankfully boring.

"I am sick of the silence," Remus finally settled on saying, "We used to be such good friends, and now we barely say 5 words to each other."

"It's crazy how things can change…" Lily said, in a slightly wistful voice.

"I miss talking with you Lily, despite what you might think I don't dislike you."

"Well, if it makes you feel any better, I can generally tolerate you and Peter…it's just the other two that I can't stand."

"Is it because you were always so close with them when we were younger?"

"No, it's because of who they became, I was always equally as close with all of you!" Lily said; which was true, she had never had any favorites when it came to three of the boys (James had always been the exception…oddly enough).

"Okay, fine, you were equally close with all of us expect James. You two were at the point of barely being seen without each other, and then it just switched."

"I have tried to block out those memories…"

"Why? Even if it's not the same now, they were good memories," Remus said (and Lily wanted to hit him for being so wise-the memories hurt too much to think about).

"I know that, they were great times, some of the best; but they will also not happen again…people change. I changed and so did he, and honestly, we both changed into such different people that I don't think we could ever be friends again."

"I don't think either of you changed as much as you both think you did…" Remus said, giving Lily a knowing look, "But, I have a proposition."

"You do?" Lily said, cracking a smile at his wording.

"Yes, I propose a friendship between us."

"A friendship?" Lily said, "Good heavens. This is all moving so fast."

"Because, you see Lily Evans, we need to work with each other quite often, and I don't like working in silence; with my friends that normally means I need to be very concerned. And since we both 'tolerate' each other, I don't think that there would be any harm in changing that 'tolerate' to friendship. It will make these patrols go much faster than they did last year."

"You know what Remus Lupin, that might just be the best proposition I've heard all evening…" she said, smiling at him, "So, friends?"

"Friends," he said, "Now, see how much faster that last half of our patrol went? I think that this just proves my point."

"You Remus Lupin must be a genius!" Lily said, laughing as they entered the common room.

Lily was happy with the way the patrol had gone, she knew of the four of them, Remus had changed the least since they had been friends all those years ago. However, it would still be a long time until she trusted him. She knew that between Potter and herself, his loyalties were to Potter.

Her happiness, however, was short lived. As the two of them walked into the room still laughing, James Potter glanced back from putting the Quidditch tryouts up on the board. He felt a wave of jealousy and sadness roll through him at the thought of them being friends, before his anger took over.

When Lily looked up and met his eyes, she was met with a cold look, one colder than she had seen in years.

"So, are you going to come and try out for the team this year Evans?" he said, smirking.

Lily knew that whatever was coming next, it would not be good. She saw Remus tense from next to her. He could sense his friend's anger.

"Of course, that way I can be closer to you Potter…" Lily replied, as she made her way towards the girls' dormitory; praying that he wouldn't take this the way that she thought he was.

Hoping that he wouldn't bring up her mother. In all of their years of fighting, that was one thing that they avoided.

"That and you just love flying don't you? I mean in first year you wouldn't have minded joining the team," James said, hating himself for taking this too far, but he was unable to stop himself, "But then again, aren't you afraid of heights?"

He and Lily both knew that it was not a fear of heights that kept her from flying.

"I mean, I would to, if my mom died flying…" he broke off, and for a minute Lily could have sworn she saw regret flash through his eyes, but she was too angry to care.

"That is a new low…even for you Potter," Lily said, giving him such an icy look that he actually visibly flinched, "Congratulations, you are officially the biggest asshole to have ever attended this school. I'm sure your parents are so proud of the man they raised. Insulting those who are beneath him or those he feels he can push around."

With that Lily turned and quickly made her way towards the dorms, blinking the tears back furiously. She have never despised anyone as much as she despised James Potter. He knew that she didn't fly because of what happened to her mother in their first year, but he didn't seem to care. He watched as she was heartbroken over losing her, and he was there to comfort Lily when she needed it, and he still took it and threw it in her face.

He used one of the few things that they never talked about, that they never threw out when they were angry, like it was nothing. He knew how much of a sensitive topic it was. Lily knew that talking about his parents was a low blow as well, because she knew that was all he wanted to do was make his parents proud (and he normally succeed because Lily knew his parents thought the world of him), but after bringing up how her mom died in a plane crash, Lily just didn't care.

Lily took deep calming breaths as she walked up the stairs, cursing the day that she had met James Potter.

* * *

 

**Yes, I know James is an ass. I promise that he feels he has valid reasons for it and all will be explained! But yay for Lily and Remus becoming friends again!**


	4. Tryouts and Headaches

Adaline, Alice and Lily were making their way towards the Quidditch Pitch, moving slightly faster than necessary-as they were running late. It was Quidditch tryouts today, and they had promised Gemma and Adrian that they would be there to show their support (and laugh at the poor people who come just to be close to 'the hot Quidditch guys'). They all knew that their friends would make the team, they had all been on the team for a few years now, but the girls liked showing them their support, and they liked having the other girls there.

They arrived to the pitch (embarrassed that they were all slightly panting from their speed walk) and when they spotted Remus and Peter they made their way over towards them. Lily took the empty seat next to Remus, with Alice sitting next to her. That left the open seat next to Peter for Adaline. She took it, blatantly ignoring Alice and Lily winking at her obnoxiously when Peter turned to talk to her.

"Hey friend," Lily said, smirking at Remus and stopping the annoying winks.

Remus let out a sigh of relief, that Lily was still going to be his friend after everything with James.

"Hello," he responded, laughing at her slightly, "You ladies were almost late…"

"They failed to mention it was this early in the morning…" Alice mumbled, still a little bitter about having to be up so early.

"Alice…" Peter started, "It's always at this time…every year...and you are always here..."

"And I swear James Potter does this just to spite me…" she grumbled, glaring at him as he was on the pitch talking to all the potential players trying out.

"Or this was the only time the Pitch was available as all the teams need to hold tryouts today?" Adaline offered, raising her eyebrows at our friend.

"Yeah, he was not happy to have it this early in the morning…" Remus said, shaking his head.

"Sirius yelled at him, something about needing his beauty sleep…" Peter added, chuckling.

"I am not even a little surprised," Adaline said laughing, "He has never been one to like getting up early."

"You're telling me…" said Remus, giving the girls the sense that there were many painful mornings when he was stuck with the job of waking his friends up.

"How many positions need to be filled this year?" Lily asked, thinking that there couldn't be many, as most didn't graduate.

"Only two positions are actually open, but they need a lot of reserves this year," Alice answered back quickly.

Everyone looked at her blankly.

"What? James wouldn't shut up about how he needed to find the 'perfect chaser' to fit in with Renee and him. It was quite annoying really, it was all I heard him talk about this summer. Then you have Gemma and Sirius chiming in, and it was generally very annoying."

"Oh, look their starting!" Peter said, grinning like a kid on Christmas.

"Why did you never tryout for the team?" Adaline asked, "You love the sport…"

"I'm not huge on the heights, I'll stick to commentating it…" Peter said with a laugh.

"I can understand that…" Lily said, with a shudder.

That was the thing about Quidditch, Lily loved the sport, she had since she was 11. She loved watching it, oddly enough, but she knew that she would never be able to fly. Even watching everyone else fly around on their brooms made her nervous. She had never told the other girls this, she knew they would feel bad about asking her to come then.

Despite never saying anything, Adrian and Gemma knew that their friend was always nervous when they flew. However, since she had never mentioned it, they tried to ignore it too. They would reassure before they left, and give her reassuring smiles while they flew. Judging by the relieved looks they got back from Lily they knew it helped.

Adaline and Alice always tried to sit next to Lily, so that they could hold her hand. That way she had something to squeeze when she got nervous. It meant a lot to Lily that she had such supportive and caring friends. Friends who knew her and knew what she needed before she had to ask.

As James finished his speech to the potential players, they all got ready to mount their brooms. Alice held out her hand for Lily, which she gladly held on to. From the stands they watched as players flew around, trying to prove that they were going to be the best members for the team.

For potential Seekers, Gemma was kicking everyone's asses, catching the snitch more times than all of them combined. She had come a long way from when she didn't make the team our second year. Adrian and Sirius were not even trying for the positions of Beaters, just hitting the bludgers around and joking with each other, both looking carefree and ignoring Potter's glares at them. The other Beaters eyed them warily (obviously intimidated by their carefree attitude), but honestly they both knew they were on the team, their team work was impeccable. They were two of the best beaters the school had seen in a few years, since Adrian moved up from reserves their 3rd year the duo had been unstoppable. Potter could be seen flying around, eyeing each of the prospective players, occasionally asking someone to leave. Eventually he made his way over to the chasers and joined in practicing with them. Trying to determine who would work best with him and Renne.

Lily could hear Adaline and Peter having a side conversation next to them, neither paying much attention to the tryouts, despite how excited Peter had been earlier.

"James is going to have a tough choice in the chasers," Remus said, shaking his head, "This means he's going to be extra cranky…"

"Oh Merlin, we do not need an extra cranky Potter wandering around the school, that won't end well for anyone."

"Yeah, this is about to get ugly...essentially we all need to avoid him…" Alice said, shuddering.

"Lucky you, I need to room with him...there is no escaping it…" Remus said.

"We are lucky in that sense," Alice said, "You're so fucked."

"Oh thanks…."

"At least the couches in the common room are pretty comfortable?" Lily offered, with a joking smile.

"You joke now Lily, but when we need to kick him out of a broom closet on Tuesday you will not be laughing…"

"Oh my God…" Lily said, eyes wide as Alice almost fell over she was laughing so hard.

"What?" Adaline said, looking at her friends funny.

"You are going to find Lily and James in a broom closet?" Peter asked, looking very concerned and confused.

This sent Alice over the edge, she was on the floor with tears streaming down her face and Remus was not in a much better state. All Lily could do was sit there with her jaw on the floor, completely speechless.

"But maybe I heard that wrong?" he said, glancing at everyone.

"We definitely heard that wrong…" Adaline said, giggling at her friends antics.

"He said, that on patrol, Remus AND I are going to find him in a broom closet because he is going to be so stressed with the decision! He and I...we would...just NEVER…" Lily said, her emerald eyes wide with disgust.

"Lily, you should see-you should see your face right now!" Remus said, through his laughter.

"I hate you all! I am forever going to be scared with that imagine in my mind!"

"So you thought about it enough to have an image there?" Alice cheekily replied, winking at Lily.

"NO! Oh my Merlin...that is not what….that's not what I meant...I am so disturbed…"

All four of the Gryffindors were in stitches they were laughing so hard, and Lily just sat there and glared at them. It really was not that funny.

"You are all the worst…" Lily mumbled, before turning and watching more of the tryouts.

By the time patrol rolled around that Tuesday Remus was still laughing (I mean, was it really that funny?).

"This has been a long week, and he hasn't been back to the dorms for awhile...I think we might have the misfortune of finding him."

"I swear, you are opening all the broom closets, that is not something that I want to see!"

"But your face would be priceless…"

"If you make me do that, our friendship is over!"

Remus gave Lily an offended look and she laughed, letting him know that she was kidding. She was enjoying being friends with Remus again, it was nice to have another person to talk to and it did make the patrols and Prefect meetings go much faster.

Thankfully they did not find Potter and a mystery girl in any of the broom closets, and were on their way back when Lily glanced at Remus and noticed how pale he was.

"Hey Remus, are you alright?" Lily asked, looking at him with great concern.

"Yeah, I just don't feel the best, my head is pounding…" he said, bringing a hand to his head to massage his temples.

"Let's go to the Hospital Wing," Lily said, gently grabbing his arm, afraid he might fall over.

"I'm fine, I can go later…" he said, but as he said it he stumbled a little.

"You are not fine Remus, we are going."

"I can get up there alone Lily, you really don't need to go all the way up there with me," he said, shaking his head slightly at her (and then wincing).

"Remus, I would not feel comfortable just letting you walk all the way up there alone, especially with your face that white. I would be too nervous that you would pass out in the hallway alone somewhere."

"I'm not going to randomly pass out somewhere Lily…but thank you."

"It's my inner future Healer…" Lily said with a shrug, "That, and as your friend, it's my job to worry about you."

They spent the rest of the walk in silence, slowly moving towards the Hospital Wing. Lily kept glancing at Remus, looking to make sure that he was okay. Remus kept hoping that she would not notice his symptoms and how close it was to the full moon.

"Not feeling well Mr. Lupin?" Madame Pomfrey asked, looking at him sympathetically as they walked through the double doors.

He just groaned in response, his facial expressions clearly showed that he was in pain.

"We were doing our Prefect patrol and when I looked over at him he didn't look well. He says he has a headache…" Lily answered for him.

"Why don't you go and lay down on one of the beds, and I will bring you out a potion?" she said, before looking at Lily and adding, "Thank you Miss Evans, I will take it from here, why don't you back to bed?"

"Of course, thank you Madame Pomfrey," she said, before turning and adding to Remus, "I will tell your roommates that you are here. Feel better!"

He just grimaced at Lily in acknowledgement and she made her way out the door and towards the common.

When Lily got back to the common room she looked around for any of the Marauders, hoping to find Peter. Unfortunately, the only Marauder in sight was Potter, who was talking to a group of 5th year girls. Shaking her head and squaring her shoulders Lily confidently walked towards the group. She braced herself for any comments that would be thrown her way, telling herself she was doing this for Remus.

As Lily got closer the girls glared at her while Potter looked slightly confused (not that it was far from his normal look).

"What? Are we being to loud Evans?" Potter asked with a smirk, but his glance was still questioning and Lily could see him looking around for his friend who was supposed to be with her.

Lily rolled her eyes at his antics, "I just wanted to tell you that Remus was not feeling well towards the end of our patrol, so I brought him to the Hospital Wing."

"Thank you, Evans," he said, surprising Lily, before turning to the group of fifth year girls and adding, "I need to go."

He nodded at Lily before standing up and heading towards the boys dormitories.

"What a bitch…did she really need to come and distract him?" Lily could hear the girls mumbling, but she ignored it and made my way towards bed, too tired to care.

Lily had a difficult time getting up on Wednesday morning, which was unusual for her. Gemma was surprised when she had to wake her before heading down to breakfast.

"Hey Lils, wake up. You only have 20 minutes until class," Gemma said, shaking her friend.

She watched as Lily bolted up, a look of horror on her face and dark bags under her eyes, indicating her lack of sleep.

"I'll grab you a muffin and coffee and bring them to Charms," Gemma said, making her way towards the door now that her friend was awake.

"Thanks," Lily said over her shoulder.

Lily quickly through her hair into a messy bun (and not the cute type, but the type where her hair was sticking out at so many angles), she threw on her uniform and raced down the stairs with her bag (thankfully she had it packed before she went on her patrol). She was half-way to Charms when she realized she had on two different socks. Lily knew she must have looked like a hot mess, but she had been so nervous about Remus that she had barely slept that night.

She was met up with Gemma around the corner from the classroom, thankful that her friend had grabbed her coffee and food. Lily felt so out of it that she didn't notice the group of Slytherins coming towards them.

"Well, what do we have here?" Lucius Malfoy said, smirking as the group of Slytherins surrounded the two girls.

"A blood traitor and a mudblood," Goyle said, grinning like buffoon.

"People like you don't belong here!" added Karkaroff, "You should have never attended Hogwarts, there is no room for people with such dirty blood."

"You should probably leave while you have a chance," Rosier said, glaring at them in a threatening manner.

"Get out of our way before I dock points from all of you," Lily said, trying not to let her voice waiver.

She knew that Gemma and her could fight them, but realistically they were outnumbered and she did not trust them not to use dark magic.

"Oh no, do you hear that? She'll dock us points!" Narcissa Black said, her voice full of laughter.

"We're so scared!" Malfoy said, pulling out his wand, "But not as scared as you should be."

Gemma and Lily each whipped out their wands, as did the other Slytherins, all getting ready to attack.

"Is there a problem here?" asked Professor McGonagall, eyeing all of the wands.

"Of course not Professor," Narcissa Black answered in a fake sweet tone.

"Then I suggest you all get to class before you are late."

Mumbling under their breaths the Slytherins slowly moved away and Gemma and Lily continued our rushed walk to charms.

"Those bloody pricks!" Gemma said, as they were entering the classroom, "those low life piece of scum. Who do they think they are telling us that we don't belong here!"

"That's what happens when they think they are better than everyone else Gem," Lily said, "and they aren't the only ones who think so."

Before Gemma could reply Professor Flitwick entered the room, and our lesson began. Lily was happy for the distraction. She really did not need to think about how there were many people who did not want her here. Many people who didn't think that she belonged or that she didn't deserve to practice magic.

After dinner that night Adaline and Lily made their way towards the Library, thinking of all the work that they were hoping to accomplish. They also knew that if they joined the rest of their friends in the common room they would accomplish nothing with all the noise.

When they entered the Library Adaline's face lit up when she saw a Ravenclaw boy sitting at it. He looked up as we approached and a grin identical to his sister's lit up his face.

"Hey Ada!" he said, smiling at her with a look of pure joy.

"Hello Henry! How are you?" she asked, looking him over as if she was checking to make sure he was okay.

"I'm doing well, classes are keeping me busy and the family has been awfully quiet for a while."

"That is definitely a good thing…" she said, nodding.

"Is it though?" he asked, "What if that means they are busy with stuff from Tom?"

"Do you think they are?"

"I don't honestly know, but I think it's a good possibility. I mean, you read the papers..."

"When did you get so wise?"

"When I was sorted into Ravenclaw and was forced to answer a riddle every time I want to enter the common room?" he joked.

"Fair enough!" Adaline laughed, ruffling her brothers hair.

"How's Adri? And Peter? And Sirius?" he asked, firing off the list of names.

"They're doing well. Adrian and Sirius both had Quidditch tryouts this weekend, and we sat with Peter while we watched them."

"Has he asked you out yet?"

Adaline blushed scarlet and Lily chuckled, "I don't know what you're talking about…"

He just laughed, and then the group continued to do their work in silence for a little while. After about two hours Lily was going stir crazy and knew that she wasn't going to accomplish any more that night.

"Hey guys, I'm going to run and check in on Remus. It was nice to see you Henry, I'll see you back in the room Adaline!"

"See ya!" they both said in unison.

Lily grabbed her stuff and made her way towards the Hospital Wing, hoping that Remus was feeling better. He hadn't been in any of his classes today, and that made Lily nervous. However, when she entered the Hospital Wing the only person in sight was Madam Pomfrey.

"Hello again Miss Evans, can I help you with something?"

"I was just going to come and see how Remus was doing," Lily said, "But it looks like he's not here any more…"

"Oh, you just missed him. He went home to see his mom, she was getting some treatment today. He was feeling much better when he left!"

"Oh…" was all Lily could think to say, "Well, thank you."

With that Lily made my way back towards the common room hoping that Remus' mother was doing all right. She was also thankful that he was feeling better as well.

When Lily entered the common room she found Gemma, Adrian and Alice all sitting around and laughing with Gemma's younger brother Jake and some of his friends.

"Hey guys!" Lily said, setting her stuff down, "How's it going?"

"Good, Jake was just talking to us about Hagrid!"

"Isn't he wonderful?" Lily asked, smiling just thinking about the friendly half-giant.

"Yes, I had detention with him the other night!"

"Like sister like brother…" Alice said, shaking her head grinning at the duo.

"If you take Care of Magical Creatures I recommend bringing your homework to him. He knows his stuff and is always willing to help!" Gemma said, ignoring the fact that her brother knows him from being in detention.

"I often tell him that he should just teach the class, I learn more from him anyways!" Alice added.

"He would be a great teacher!" Holly, one of Jake's friends added, "And his dog, Fang, is just so freaking cute!"

"Whose dog is cute?" Sirius said, butting into the conversation, "Because I personally have a preference to big black dogs."

Potter and Peter just rolled their eyes, Peter adding, "You would Pads…"

"What? They are so fluffy and friendly!"

"You have a problem mate," Potter said, shaking his head at his friend and smirking like there was a secret the rest of them didn't know.

"We were talking about Fang…" Jake said, laughing at the older boys.

"Oh, yeah, he isn't very fluffy...but he is very friendly…" Sirius said with a shrug.

"He's a scaredy cat though, remember when we were in the forest for detention and he heard the Centaurs and went running?"

"Oh yeah! He ran all the way back to Hagrid's" Peter said with a laugh.

"Did he really?" Asked Holly, looking at the boys in awe.

"Dogs are supposed to be really smart!" Sirius added.

"Until you give them a stick, then they are distracted and generally oblivious to the world," Lily added with a smirk.

"I find that very offensive Evans!" Sirius said pouting at her.

"Are you a dog Black?" Lily said, giving him a pointed look (ignoring how his friends looked like they were ready to pee their pants of laughter).

"Well...not in the literal sense," he said, winking at the group.

"Touche…" Lily said, shaking her head with a small smile.

As Lily said that Adrian added, "Pig would be more accurate…"

He clutched his hand to his heart, "You wound me Prince! Let's go boys, these girls are too mean…"

With that they got up and went to sit in their usual seats. Holly and Jake stood shortly later and went to work on a project with some classmates leaving Gemma, Alice, Adrian and Lily to attempt to be productive. Lily was hoping she would have more luck hear than in the Library (which was not really working in her favor).

One by one the common room started emptying save a few other older students who were spreading their work out all over the common room, attempting to find a way to look at everything at once. Lily, for one was laying on the floor with three transfiguration books surrounding her, attempting to write this essay about turning quills into birds, while Adrian was next to her laying her back attempting to read one of the book sections for charms.

Lily looked out the window and noticed how dark it had gotten, losing myself in my thoughts and watching as the moon started to rise. That is until the three boys got up, mumbling something about being late before rushing out of the common room.

"Where do those three think they are going? It's past hours…" Adrian asked, shaking her head.

"It's probably best to not ask questions…" Lily said, rolling her eyes.

"You're probably right, they're probably off to have a three-way somewhere."

Lily just turned and gave her friend a look, before they both burst into laughter at the thought. This earned them some glares from some of the 7th years who were trying to do their work. Lily knew as a Prefect she should have stopped the boys from leaving, but she wasn't in the mood. She would let the Prefects patrolling deal with them instead.

* * *

 

**See, sometimes they can get along...I really enjoyed writing and rewriting this chapter and all the interactions between the different characters. Hope you did too!**


	5. Fights and Ice Cream

**October 1st; 9pm:**

"It all started with James Potter," Lily said, shaking her head and looking up at Professor McGonagall.

"You witnessed the entire thing?" she asked grimly, her mouth in the thinnest line Lily had ever seen it.

"As much of it as I could, yes," Lily responded, still trying to wrap her head around what had just happened.

In all of her years at Hogwarts Lily had never seen something as chaotic as the events that took place tonight.

"And this was all James Potter's fault?" Professor McGonagall asked with a sigh.

**14 hours earlier:**

All too soon Lily's alarm clock was blaring, signaling that it was time for her to get up if she wanted to make it to breakfast in time to get the good muffins and the fresh coffee. She could hear Alice grumbling about the noise and covering her head with a pillow. Lily however, sat up, turned off her alarm (unlike Alice who was snoozing her's) and made her way into the bathroom. The nice, hot water helped wake Lily up, but she had to force herself out and into the chilly October air.

When she finally got herself out of the shower and dressed, Gemma was in the mirror fixing the waves in her hair, while Adrian was wordlessly fixing her makeup. Alice, who had finally gotten up, was dragging herself towards her shower. With a wave of her wand, Lily's hair was dry and five minutes later her hair was in a bun and her makeup was on.

Gemma, Adrian and Lily threw their stuff into their bags and walked towards the Great Hall for breakfast. They made their way over to where Adaline and Peter were sitting with their Charm books spread out, both of them blushing slightly.

Sitting down, Lily reached for the coffee and eyed the last blueberry muffin on the plate. She started reaching for it when Adrian quickly snatched it and with a look of victory she shoved part of it in her mouth. With a glare, Lily reached for the toast and the jam.

"I really hate you, you know…" Lily told Adrian.

"I know."

"Why do you hate her?" Peter asked, closing his book and looking at the girls.

"She took the last blueberry muffin and they are my favorite."

"I really wanted one this morning!"

"Well, so did I!" Lily whined.

"Quit your whining and drink your coffee."

Lily glared at her, but did take a giant sip of her coffee.

"Good morning!" Adaline said in a chipper voice as Alice approached us.

"Is any morning good?" Alice asked, sitting down and putting her head back on the table.

"Yes, because there is breakfast foods!" Gemma said, excitedly shoveling as much food onto her plate as possible.

Alice just groaned in response.

"So why were you here so early?" Gemma asked, looking at Adaline.

"We were going over Charms homework," she said.

"She's been a great help, I honestly do not think that I would be able to pass without her."

"You are not that bad at Charms," Adaline said, looking at him with a small smile.

"He is pretty bad a Charms," Sirius said, shooting him a quick wink when Adaline turned her back.

**7 Hours Earlier:**

Lily was sitting in Transfiguration, glaring at her goblet in frustration. She could not for the life of her get it to transfigure into the bunny. Potter and Black had gotten to spell almost instantly, and were now sitting in the back of the room laughing. They were joined shortly by Remus (who thankfully, looked to be feeling much better) and Peter. There was a small group of Ravenclaws who were sitting up front smugly, since they had just gotten the spell as well. Alice was the first of the girls to get the spell, all of the others were starting to get frustrated. None, however, were as frustrated as Lily, who some would call competitive.

"Try flicking a little less?" Alice suggested, as she watched Lily try again.

"Thanks," Lily responded and tried her advice.

She had gotten a little bit closer, but had still not quite gotten it.

"Alright class, we will be practicing them again tomorrow. To those of you who have not succeeded in performing the spell, I suggest you re-read the last chapter. Class dismissed."

The girls walked out of class, and Lily was feeling slightly annoyed. When Lily looked down the hall she knew that her mood was not going to get any better as she watched Lucius Malfoy raise his wand at a 5th year Muggleborn Hufflepuff.

Lily waver her friends off, knowing that she could handle Malfoy on her own.

"Put your wand down Malfoy."

"I don't take orders from filthy little mudbloods like you."

"Put your wand down or I will dock Slytherin 10 points."

"I do not take orders from you Evans," he snarled turning to glare at her, his wand now directed at Lily.

"No, but you do listen to Professor Slughorn, and I do not think that you want to explain to him that you are in detention with him for hexing a younger student."

"You will get what's coming for you, mark my word Evans," he said, before glaring and walking away.

"That was pretty gutsy Evans, I'll give you that," Black said, stepping out from the shadows.

"Erm, thanks? What exactly were you doing there?" Lily asked him, as we turned and started walking towards the common room.

"I saw you two arguing, I wanted to make sure you didn't get yourself into too much trouble," he said, "I grew up playing with Malfoy, I know that he doesn't play fair."

"Thanks," Lily said, and he just shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Anyways, I'll see you later Evans, there is a 7th year Hufflepuff in a broom closet waiting for me."

"You know that's against the rules Black," Lily said, shaking her head as he winked at her from over his shoulder.

Lily, however, was in a good mood for the moment, and she thought it was sweet that he stayed to make sure she was okay. She knew that he probably was hoping for an excuse to punch Malfoy, but she'd take it. With that thought, she turned and walked away, deciding to let him have his broom closet fun.

**3 Hours Earlier:**

Dinner was uneventful, Lucius Malfoy was glaring at Lily, and when Sirius sat down he turned and winked at her. Lily just shook her head and added some mashed potatoes to her plate.

"Are you going to the library after dinner Lils?" Gemma asked.

"No, I think I am going to try and get some work done in the common room. Are you?"

"Unfortunately yes…" Gemma said, "I have that fucking Potions essay to write…"

"The one that he assigned two weeks ago?" Alice asked, giving Gemma a look.

"Ummm, yes?"

"Have you started it yet?" Adrian asked, chuckling.

"Nope…"

"Oops?" Adrian laughed.

"You really need to learn to stop procrastinating your essays…"

"Maybe one day," Gemma said, winking at her friends.

"Well, if you need any help you know where I'll be…" Lily said, laughing at her.

"I'll probably take you up on that…" Gemma said, "You know I hate Potions. Besides, I won't be there for long, James is posting the Quidditch team tonight."

After dinner the girls went their separate ways Gemma and Alice went to the library, Adaline went to the Library as well, but she was waiting for Peter so that they could work on their Charms a little bit more. Adrian and Lily, on the other hand, started the hike towards the common room.

**1 Hour Earlier:**

Gemma was true to her word and came back to the common room about two hours later.

"I am so hopeless on this conclusion," Gemma said, flinging herself onto the chair next to Lily.

"Alright, let me see it," Lily said, and she passed her essay, grinning thankfully at her friend.

"Oh look! Potter is posting the team!" Adrian said gleefully.

"Oh, I wonder if we made it!" Gemma said, and they both burst out in a laughing fit, both knowing damn well that they made the team.

"Let's go look!" Adrian said.

Together the pair dramatically made their way up to the board, holding hands and pretending to be nervous. Lily sat, shaking her head and continued reading Gemma's essay, while Potter stood there laughing.

Lily watched as a fifth year transfer student named Jackson shoved both Adrian and Gemma out of the way so that he could see if he made the team or not. Lily raised her eyebrows and watched him closely.

"Reserve? I am on Reserve?!" he said, turning to glare at Potter, "I was the best one trying out!"

"You were the second best one trying out, Elsye blocked just as many goals as you, and her technique was better."

"I was the best player at Salem!" he practically shouted, looking furious.

"Than Salem must have had poor Quidditch skills," James said simply, before turning to talk to Gemma and Adrian.

Before Lily knew what was happening Jackson had his wand out and was sending a hex at Potter's turned back. Lily watched as Potter doubled over, not expecting the hex. Lily instantly had her wand out and was ready to disarm either of them should she need to.

"10 points from Gryffindor, for attacking another student, and from behind nonetheless," Lily said, glaring at Jackson.

"He didn't put me on the Quidditch team!"

"That is no need to throw a tantrum," Lily said, raising her eyebrows at him.

"He hexed James Potter?" Lily could hear the younger 5th year girls gossiping and she knew nothing good was going to come from this.

"How dare he?!"

Before Lily even had time to react one of the girls was sending a hex towards Jackson, who fired a hex right back. The problem was, he missed his target and before Lily knew it the whole common room was sending hexes at each other. It was complete and utter chaos.

"STOP!" Lily shouted, raising her wand ready to take action.

"EVERYONE FREEZE!" Remus tried shouting over the noise.

Lily rose her wand to fire a charm, when a stunning charm hit her from behind. She watched as different spells flew from different directions, everyone flinging different curses and spells in different directions. Lily lowered her wand, knowing that she was not going to be able to stop this alone.

Lily made her way over to Remus, who was now standing near Potter, Gemma and Adrian.

"Any ideas on how to get them to stop?" Lily asked, looking at her fellow 6th years.

"I don't know that we can," Remus said, nervously glancing at everyone, "I will go get Professor McGonagall, you keep trying…"

With that, Remus walked towards the door, ducking and dodging curses flinging by his head. With a shrug Lily looked at the others as they continued to block curses that flew near them (mainly from Jackson who was still angrily firing curses at James).

"Cover me for a moment?" Lily asked Potter, raising her wand towards her throat while he nodded.

"Sonorus" Lily mumbled before addressing the common room, "Everybody freeze!"

Lily watched as some people stopped, while others simply ignored her and kept firing spells. Clearly, their house had some unresolved anger.

"STOP!" Lily said, her voice echoing through the common room, causing the portraits on the walls to shake.

When no-one stopped, Lily shrugged in defeat and continued to fire blocks between different people who were fighting, some of the older students began doing the same. They stayed like this until McGonagall walked through the door. Her mouth in such a thin line it looked as though her lips had disappeared.

"What is the meaning of this?" she asked, not even having to raise her voice for everyone to stop, "I expect better from my house, 50 points will be taken from Gryffindor for fighting. We will not tolerate this behavior at Hogwarts, and the next person caught firing a spell at another student outside of class will be serving detention with me. Is that understood?"

Everyone nodded, some students bowing their heads in shame.

"With everything that is happening outside of Hogwarts we all need to make sure that we stick together. I want everyone to take a seat, I will be talking with each of you in my office individually. The person responsible for this will be punished. Amanda King, follow me," Professor McGonagall said, pointing at a shaking 4th year. She looked about ready to cry.

**9pm on October 1st:**

"It all started with James Potter," Lily said, shaking her head and looking up at Professor McGonagall.

"You witnessed the entire thing?" she asked grimly, her mouth in the thinnest line Lily had ever seen it.

"As much of it as I could, yes," Lily responded, still trying to wrap her head around what had just happened.

In all of her years at Hogwarts Lily had never seen something as chaotic as the events that took place tonight.

"And this was all James Potter's fault?" Professor McGonagall asked with a sigh

"Well, not his fault per say, but it all started with him posting the Quidditch team…" Lily said, "Jackson, the transfer student, I don't remember his last name, was angry that he didn't make the first string, so he hexed James from behind. I docked him points, but one of the 5th year girls were angry that he hexed James so she went and hexed him, and then chaos broke out. Remus and I tried to stop it, but no one was listening, so Remus came to find you and many of the older students started sending blocking spells in the middle of different battles."

"Do you know which 5th year hexed Mr. Harrison?"

"I didn't see her, sorry Professor."

"So, who would you say is at fault here Miss Evans?"

"I would say Jackson is Professor, he is the one who sent the first curse."

"Thank you Miss Evans, you may go, please send Mr. Potter in on your way out."

"Of course Professor," I said, making my way towards the door before I turned around and asked, "Do you know if Madame Pomfrey needs any help in the Hospital Wing?"

"I think that she could use some assistance, thank you Miss Evans."

With that Lily walked out of her office and towards the common room to find Potter and then to the hospital wing to help.

* * *

 

The next day, was thankfully Friday, and went by pretty quickly. Before Lily knew it, she was sitting in the common room playing Wizarding Chess with Alice, while the rest of their roommates sat around and gossiped.

"Do you know what we need?" she asked.

"What do we need?"

"Ice cream," she said, smirking.

"I could always go for ice cream," Lily responded, grinning at her.

"Well, it's decided. Let's go!" Adaline said, giggling while the other two nodded.

The girls quickly put away their game and made their way towards the kitchens. When they got there, Alice reached up and tickled the pear, before they piled themselves into the room. They asked the egear House Elves for their ice cream before sitting down at the table to talk.

"So, who's excited for the Hogsmeade trip tomorrow?" Adrian asked.

"Me!" Lily said, grinning at Alice and Adaline.

"Me too! Lily, Adaline and I are going to have a marvelous date day!" Alice said, smirking at her friends.

"Ummm, about that…" Adaline said, and all of her friends eyes went wide, "I'm actually going with Peter…"

"OH MY GOD!" Gemma screamed.

"Yeah…" she said with a shy smile, "he asked me early this week while we were working charms…"

"And this is the first time that we are hearing about his?" Lily asked, glaring at her.

"Oops?" she said, shrugging, "With everything that happened last night, I didn't think it was appropriate."

"We could have used that little bit of information as good news!" Gemma said.

"I have been waiting for this for years!" Adrian said, "Seriously, years. Even though I haven't seen you two together at family gatherings since last year, Christmas, it was inevitable."

Adaline just rolled her eyes, "You are crazy…"

With that they all laughed and finished our ice cream before making our way back upstairs.

Alice and Lily were crying of laughter, sitting and drinking their butterbeers. They had just gotten back from Honeydukes (who can pass up chocolate samples?) and were now laughing at their friends on their dates. Adrian seemed to be having fun on her date, a 7th year Ravenclaw Quidditch player. Gemma and his friend were not having nearly as good of a time. They were sitting silently, looking anywhere but each other. She kept shooting pleading glances at her friends. Remus, seemed to suffering just as much as Gemma a few tables down. His date was clearly into Sirius, who was sitting at a table in the back with his tongue down someone's throat.

"Hey Lils, do you remember our first trip to Hogsmeade?" Alice said, a small smile on her lips.

"Yeah, we were so sure it was going to be an awful day, and that we would hate it," Lily said, shaking her head.

"You were so angry because James had promised to spend the day with you, but instead he ended up spending it with Kristin…"

"It was Christine…" Lily said, cringing slightly at the memory.

"You would remember that…" Alice said, giving her friend a look.

"Yeah, I was so angry about it because he and I hadn't had our quality best friend time, and I was missing my friend, and he still ditched me," I said, "And if I remember correctly you were upset because Cody Boyle didn't go with you…"

"Oh my god!" Alice said, and they both burst out laughing.

"I think Remus is going in for the rescue!" Lily said, giggling, "His date headed for the bathroom and he headed for Gemma. He is so much nicer than we are."

"Oh my Merlin, is he going to ditch his date? They appeared to be having so much fun," Alice said sarcastically.

"It certainly appears that way."

They watched as he whispered something in Gemma's ear, and they got up and made their way towards the door.

"Shall we go and follow them?" Alice asked, a mischievous smirk falling onto her lips.

"Oh of course!" Lily said, grinning at her.

The two girls placed their money on the table and headed out after their friends. They followed them as they made their way towards the Shrieking Shack. With a shared look, Lily and Alice decided to attempt to scare their friends.

They waited a few moments before quietly sneaking up behind them, planning to scare them. It would have worked if Remus hadn't turned around and started laughing when he saw them.

"Really, what are we, 12?" Gemma said, giving them a look, while everyone burst out laughing.

"Like you are one to talk, aren't you supposed to be on a date right now?"

"I mean, I was hoping to at least get some Quidditch strategies out of him…"

"Did you really sink to that level?" Alice said, shaking her head.

"I was thinking ahead?" she said, shrugging.

"What about you Remus?" Lily asked.

"She was boring me, and into Sirius. Besides Gemma looked ready to die of boredom, and you were both ignoring her pleas for help."

"You know me so well…" Gemma said, giggling.

"Unfortunately," Remus said, shaking his head.

The following Monday, the Great Hall was quiet. The post had just arrived and everyone was focused on reading.

**_Muggle Borns Beware._ **

_The dark mark was found over three different houses last night, all over the homes of known Muggle Borns. There were no survivors within these homes and the Ministry would like to advise all to continue to be cautious. They would like to advise Muggle Borns to take extra caution as it is assumed that they may be being targeted._

Lily felt her stomach drop. This was not surprising news, but that did not make it pleasant to read. Her heart went out to the families that had lost their lives simply because they did not have 'pure blood'. She felt utterly sick, and looking around, it appeared that most people shared her point of view.


	6. Bets and Matches

**So, I'm back. It's October and I have been having a lot of Lily and James feels. Therefore I decided it was well past time for an update. So here is the next chapter!**

**I would also like to note that I have re-written this story. If you are bored, I encourage you to go back an re-read. However, the plot itself has not really changed. I did change the POV back to 3rd person. I am excited because this means we get a little more insight to the other characters as well.**

**Anyways, enjoy!**

* * *

Lily sat cross legged in front of the common room window,  _Wuthering Heights_ sat untouched in her lap. She was trying to ignore the fact she hadn't heard from her dad in weeks. This was normally not a big deal, but Lily's father was normally good at responding. With all the missing people and all of the murders recently, Lily couldn't help but be nervous.

Out of the corner of my eye Lily watched Gemma take a seat next to her.

"Sickle for your thoughts?" She asked, looking at her friend with concern.

"Just haven't heard from my dad in a while," Lily answered honestly, knowing it was pointless to lie to her friend.

"That's not like him," she said, knowing what my father was like, "But that doesn't mean that something is wrong. You know how Priscilla gets...maybe she is just throwing a fit about the birds."

"I know that, logically I know that nothing happened to them...but I can't help but worry with everything going on. Maybe nothing is wrong now, but what about a year from now? Or after we graduate?"

"I wish I had an answer for you Lils. It's terrifying, and I don't think it's going to get better. I am scared every day for all of us," Gemma confided.

"Me too Gem. I don't know what I'll do if something happens to my family and it was my fault…."

"No matter what happens Lils, it's not your fault. It's the extremists' faults. Please don't ever blame yourself."

"Thanks Gemma," Lily said, smiling sadly at her friend.

"Any time Lily, that's what I'm here for," she said, smiling back.

"So, are you excited for your match tomorrow?" Lily asked, needing to change the subject to something more cheerful.

"Yeah, we are going to kick Slytherin's ass!" Gemma said laughing, "Between Elyse's excellent keeping abilities and James, Rene and Keith's ability to work as a team, we should dominate."

"And that is not including your superior abilities as seeker. Knott doesn't stand a chance against you!"

"You're damn right!" Gemma said, high fiving Lily.

All of a sudden Gemma's face fell, "Oh shit…James looks pissed"

Lily looked up, and sure enough a very angry James Potter was marching through the common room. Lily started mentally going through her day, trying to remember if she did anything that would make him that angry. When she drew a blank, she looked over at Gemma, who was eyeing her warily. Lily just shrugged her shoulders at her.

Lily was relieved when he stopped at Jackson Harrison, who was sitting nearby. He angrily talked with him, gesturing a lot with his hands and glaring. Jackson sat there looking smug and nodding.

Gemma looked concerned even more concerned, "Oh no….what did the git do now?"

Lily put her hand on her wand, in case one of them decided to throw a hex, since last time it created an all out duel in the common room.

However, Potter stalked away huffly and walked towards the two girls.

"Oh no, what happened?" Gemma asked her cousin nervously.

"Elyse was attacked from behind. She's out for tomorrow's match, which means that Harrison is filling in. I'd bet money that the prick is the one who hexed her…"

"You can't be serious...We're in trouble tomorrow, he isn't a match for the Slytherin chasers…"

"No, we still have a better team than they do, we'll still win. However, we would have destroyed them with Elyse. Harrison better be on the top of his game tomorrow," Potter said, shaking his head, "I need to find Sirius…"

"Hey, you're still the best seeker in the school. You've got this!" Lily reassured Gemma, not wanting her friend to be too nervous.

Gemma smiled appreciatively, "Thanks Lily. On that note I might head up to bed. I will need to be on the top of my game."

"Good night Gemma," Lily said, before finally opening her book and beginning to read.

Lily was so engaged in her muggle novel that she did not see Remus when he came at sat down next to her. He took those few moments to notice how tired she looked. He knew that everything in the papers was affecting her, he just hoped she was talking to someone about it and not holding it in.

When Lily finally looked up from her novel, he smiled at her.

"Must be a good book," he said smiling, "I've been sitting here for about 10 minutes."

"Oh Remus, I'm so sorry!" Lily said with a laugh, "I was at a good part!"

"It's okay, I had just forgotten how engrossed in novels you get. We used to bets going on for how long we could do things while you read before you would notice," he said laughing.

"That's right! I would look up and people were always doing the weirdest things…" Lily said, laughing fondly at the memories, "Anyways, what's up Remus?"

"Not much, Peter is with Adaline and Sirius and James are in a terrible mood over the Quidditch incident…" he said, shaking his head.

"So, Peter and Adaline...how long do you think until it's official?" Lily asked, smiling, "Because even with their date he hasn't officially asked her!"

"Well, I currently have down in a month, Adrian thinks it will be Christmas, Alice said the first month of 7th year, and Gemma thought it would be Graduation. James and Sirius are both out of the running already. James thought it would happen over the summer and Sirius thought it would be the past Hogsmeade trip. What can I put you down for?" Remus asked, grinning.

"You seriously have a bet going on?" Lily asked, grinning.

"Definitely, winner gets 15 galleons," Remus said, in complete seriousness, "Want to join?"

"Oh definitely, put me down for Halloween, I bet by the end of the Halloween party they will be together," Lily said, confidently.

"You have a lot of faith with how quickly Peter will gain his confidence," Remus said.

"I am just being optimistic!" Lily said, grinning.

"I hope you're right," he said, "Which says a lot because then I'm out Galleons."

"Me too, I would love to take your money!" Lily laughed.

"Alright, I'm going to make sure that James and Sirius aren't destroying our room in their rage. Wish me luck."

"Good luck!" Lily said, before deciding to go up to bed as well.

The next morning the Great Hall was crazy. People were arguing over the Quidditch match and who they thought would win. The two Quidditch teams were sitting at opposite sides of the room, glaring at each other. Lily got booed walking past the Slytherin table in her maroon and gold, walking quickly towards her friends.

"Good morning," Lily said, reaching for the coffee.

"Good morning!" Adaline said, cheerfully from her spot next to Peter.

Alice glared at Lily, it was morning after all, while the Quidditch team just grunted in response.

"They are all cheerful bunch this morning," Peter said, looking around the table.

"I can see that…"

"Hey all!" Remus said, sitting down next to Lily.

"Good morning Remus," Peter, Adaline and Lily responded.

They all continued to eat their meal in silence, until it was time for the team to leave.

"Good luck today!" everyone said in unison, even Alice managed to make her voice sound cheerful.

The the sixth year Gryffindors made their way to the Quidditch Pitch, where they sat near Peter and his announcement stand. Tyler, Frank, Julie and Candice were already sitting there waiting for them.

"Is it true that Elyse got hexed last night and can't play?" asked Tyler, glaring at the thought, "I bet it was the Slytherins trying to better their chances…"

"Yeah unfortunately," Adaline said, "I was with Adrian and Sirius when they found out. It was not pretty. They suspect it was a Gryffindor."

"Who would want to sabotage their own team?" asked Julie, looking confused.

"They think it was maybe Harrison, so that he could play," Alice said, "Or so that was James' first thoughts. I ran far away from him after he got the news. I know better than to mess with him in that state."

"That is seriously messed up," Julie said, and everyone nodded in agreement.

At that point Madame Hooch had walked onto the pitch with her broom in hand. Peter took his cue and started announcing.

"Welcome to the Gryffindor vs. Slytherin Quidditch game. First on the pitch is the Slytherin team, Seeker and Captain, Knott in the lead. Followed by the Slytherin Beaters, Crabbe and Goyle, the Keeper Lestrange and the chasers, Malfoy, Black and Carrow. Next onto the Pitch I would like to welcome the winners of today's match (sorry Professor), I mean the Gryffindor team. Captain James Potter is joined with his fellow Chasers Renee Bell and Keith McKinnon, Beaters Sirius Black and Adrian Prince, Seeker Gemma Ryan and the substitute Keeper Jackson Harrison!"

Peter rolled his eyes at his announcement of Jackson's name.

"I would like a nice clean game, all of you," Madam Hooch said, "Captains, shake hands."

Even from where the Gryffindor fans were sitting above them they could tell that the Captians were squeezing each other's hands.

"This is going to be an ugly game…" Candice said, looking nervous.

"No kidding…"

With that, the whistle blew Alice and Adaline each grabbed one of Lily's hands, and the players took off. Lily closed her eyes as they took off, re-opening them when the girls squeezed her hands again. The balls were released and the game began.

"Potter with the quaffle, he takes off passing it to McKinnon who is shooting down the field, and passed to Bell, who shoots and scores! Malfoy with the quaffle now, dodging the bludger sent his way from Prince. Malfoy has made his way down the pitch and he shoots….and he scores. The teams are tied at 10-10."

The Slytherin fans cheered loudly while all the Gryffindors groaned. The game continued much like this. Harrison was only able to stop a handful of the goals, and towards the end of the match, most Gryffindors were covering their eyes. The score was 180-90, since Keith McKinnon spent part of the game injured and the Slytherins were playing dirty.

It came as a huge relief to the Gryffindors when the snitch was spotted, ready for this horrendous match to be over.

"And both Knott and Ryan are off! COME ON GEMMA YOU'VE GOT THIS!" Peter shouted, "They are neck and neck, but with a spectacular move Ryan has pushed ahead and caught the snitch! GRYFFINDOR WINS!"

The stands erupted into cheers and boos. The Gryffindors relieved that they won their first match. However, looking out at the team, they were not happy, especially not with their reserve keeper.

The 6th years all made their way back to the castle in silence, knowing that their friends were not going to be in good moods tonight. Despite the win, they knew their friend would be disappointed with how close the match was.

Sure enough, by the time Adrian and Gemma came back they were frowning. Remus and Peter were nervous that James and Sirius weren't with them.

"Great job today ladies," Lily said, wanting her friends to know she was proud of them.

"Thanks Lils. It would have been better had we all played to the best of our abilities," Adrian said, glaring at the wall.

"The worst part is that the little prick then had the audacity to blame James for the loss and how he played this match. I thought James was going to murder him," Gemma added, frowning.

"You all know how James gets after matches, especially when they don't go exactly how he wanted them to, it wasn't good," Adrian said, shuddering at the memory.

The rest of the group shuddered, knowing the speech they must have endured.

"Speaking of James...you don't happen to know where he is do you?" Remus asked, worried.

"I think he mentioned something about needing booze?" Gemma answered, before adding, "Do you know what I need?"

"Ice cream?" Alice replied instantaneously.

"Yes!" Gemma cried.

With that, the girls waved goodbye to Remus and Peter, before heading towards the kitchens. The girls hoping to raise their friends spirits.

The following week passed in haze of classes and essays. Before Lily knew it, it was Halloween and all anyone could talk about was the party the Marauders were throwing. Everyone was talking about what they were dressing up as and what the Marauders were dressing up as.

For once, Lily found herself excited for the party. She was looking forward to dressing up, like she had as a young girl. She had decided that she could let loose for a night, much to her friends' excitement.

Lily, Gemma, and Candice had decided to go as the pop trio, the Hexing Harpies. The costume was definitely out of Lily's normal comfort zone, but she thought it would be fun. For their costume they decided to tease their hair and do darker make-up. Lily found herself in a short black skirt, and a tight tank top. Gemma was rocking the leather pants and a glittery top. Candice was wearing a tight glittered skirt and a tight black tank top. It was a little over the top, but that was what Halloween was about.

Adrian and Adaline decided to go the funny route and dressed up as siamese twins, wearing dark jeans and and glittery tops. They had used a spell to combine themselves, which they were hoping would be easy to undo. Lily was sad because it definitely lowered her chances to win the bet.

Alice had decided to go as a vampire, amused Candice greatly because so had Frank. She had bewitched her teeth to like fangs and she had dressed in leather pants and a vee-neck black shirt. She was throwing one of her cloaks over it and calling it good.

"This is going to be great!" Candice said, grinning at us.

"No kidding, I bet that Peter cries when he sees Adaline!" Gemma said, laughing, "That tank makes your boobs look great!"

"He isn't going to cry…" she said, blushing and rolling her eyes.

"He will definitely be excited if you catch my drift…" Adrian said and they all giggle, and Adaline's face got even more pink.

"Let's just go…" she mumbled heading for the door.

"Maybe he'll ask you out tonight!" Lily said, hopeful, even if it would be more complicated with her attached to Adrian.

"You are just saying that because you want to win the bet!" Adrian said, sticking her tongue out at Lily.

"You all are betting on this?!" Candice said, laughing at the younger girls.

"Of course we are. We also have a bet on Lily and James."

"YOU WHAT?!" Lily cried in shock.

"Oh yeah, we started at the beginning of 3rd year. Sirius and Gemma are the only two still in it," Alice said matter of factly.

"Do I win when we don't get together?" Lily asked.

"No, then we all get our money back…"

"You all have a problem…" Candice said, shaking her head, "But where can I pitch into the Adaline and Peter one?"

"Remus," the girls automatically replied while Adaline groaned.

Laughing they headed towards the Room of Requirement, where the party was taking place. When they walked past they all thought 'we want to celebrate Halloween' and the door appeared. Inside there was already a decent amount of people in variety of costumes.

The Marauders had dressed up as different Hogwarts professors, Frank had gone as a vampire (which had amused everyone to no end) and Tyler went as a dead Quidditch player. Of course, there was a group of cats and there were some people dressed as mermaids.

The group of girls all made their way towards the drink table, everyone grabbing some punch. Candice headed to talk to Remus (who was dressed our Defence Against the Dark Arts Professor Carter), much to our amusement, before making her way towards Tyler. Adaline went to talk with Peter (who was dressed as Professor Flitwick), dragging Adrian with her (not that her sister was complaining).

"Let's dance!" Gemma said, dragging Lily and Alice with her.

The girls danced together for a while, occasionally grabbing some more punch, all feeling a little buzzed. Adrian had separated from Adaline (which was much harder than the pair thought it would be, it took both Remus and Peter helping them to get it right), and had joined us on the dance floor, leaving Peter and Adaline to talk.

James (dressed as Professor Slughorn) and Sirius (dressed as Dumbledore) had decided to get up and dance on the table. It was definitely a sight to be seen. Adrian had started dancing with a 7th year Hufflepuff, who was dressed as a Zombie. Gemma had found a 7th year Ravenclaw to dance with, who had dressed as a nerd. Lily slowly started to make her way off the dancefloor, looking to find Candice.

She did not end up finding Candice, but Lily did refill her drink. When she looked back up Alice, Candice and a 6th Hufflepuff were dance on the table, Adrian had her tongue down her dance partner's throat (not that he was complaining). Sirius, Remus and James had started to sing along with the music, but very off tuned.

"Now that is funny," said a voice next to her.

Lily jumped about three feet in the air, not noticing anyone coming up next to her.

"What is?" she asked.

"The Marauders, that might be the worst singing I have ever heard," he said.

Lily grinned and turned to look at the person standing next to her. He was dressed like a Doctor from Doctor Who.

"I like your costume," Lily said, "My dad loves that show."

"Mine too," he said with a laugh, "I'm Ted, by the way."

"I'm Lily," she responded.

"It's nice to meet you Lily," he said, "How about a dance?"

Lily nodded, before he lead her out onto the dance floor.

Adaline was in a great mood. She had spent most of the night talking with Peter, and it had been nice. She was hoping that Lily would win the bet, and he would ask her to be his girlfriend, but she wasn't so sure.

"Hey," Peter said, "I'm going to grab another drink, do you want one?"

"Sure," Adaline said, smiling at him, "Thanks Pete."

Peter nodded before disappearing into the crowd. Adaline fought back a groan. She was considering just asking him at this point.

"Hey Adaline," Remus said, giggling as he came over.

"Hey Remus!" Adaline said, laughing at him.

She was surprised, normally Remus was mostly sober, it was fun to see him let loose a little.

"Did you see Lily? She's dancing with some Ravenclaw in a weird costume!"

"SHE'S WHAT?" Adaline whisper shouted before whipping around.

Sure enough, she could see Lily dancing with some in a costume that Adaline didn't understand. Lily had a huge smile on her face and was laughing at whatever her dance partner was saying.

"Woah! Look at her go!" Adaline said, laughing.

"James is not going to be happy when he sees that…" Remus said, shaking his head.

"Why would James care?" Adaline laughed, curious about what Remus was going to say.

"Because he's totally in love with her of course," Remus said, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Has he told you that?" Adaline asked, now very interested.

"Well…" Remus thought, "No….but I can tell!"

"You can, can you?" Adaline asked, grinning at him as he nodded.

"YOU ARE SERIOUSLY CALLING ME A SLAG RIGHT NOW YOU PRICK?!" someone shouted.

"That's not good," Adaline said, and her and Remus instantly walked towards the noise.

"WELL YEAH. YOU ARE MAKING OUT WITH RANDOM PEOPLE CANDICE! WHAT ELSE AM I GOING TO CALL YOU?" Tyler shouted back, his face red with anger.

"Shit," Remus said.

"WELL THAT'S RICH COMING FROM YOU. ALL YOU DO IS MAKE OUT WITH RANDOM PEOPLE AND THEN TALK ABOUT IT. TALK ABOUT DOUBLE STANDARDS YOU ASS HOLE"

Adaline made her way quickly towards Candice, who looked like she was ready to throw a punch.

"Candice!" Adaline shouted, trying to get her attention.

Remus was quickly attempting to make his way towards Tyler.

"WELL, IT'S DIFFERENT. I CAN SEPARATE MY FEELINGS AND WHO I KISS. CAN YOU?" Tyler retaliated.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL DOES THAT HAVE TO DO WITH ME BEING A SLAG?" Candice shouted, angry tears streaming down her face.

Tyler looked speechless, and mad at himself. He hung his head in shame. However, before either of them could respond, Adaline grabbed Candice's arm.

"Candice, let's go," Adaline said, giving her friend a small tug.

Adaline didn't put up a fight, and Lily materialized out of nowhere and grabbed her other arm. Together the three of them made their way out of the party. Adaline felt bad about leaving without saying goodbye to Peter, but she knew he would understand.

* * *

**So, still no Adaline and Peter...that means Lily is out of the bet! haha**

**Anyway, please comment and tell me what you think.**


End file.
